Need You Now
by Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg
Summary: The Sequel to "The Life of a SUPREME Diva" and companion piece to "Welcome Home" by fanfictfungrl215. The Supreme Diva is now left pregnant and alone...can Dee come to her aid? Rated M for language.
1. Seven Month Itch

A/N: I started this story out under my original pen-name, Alias6829. For reasons stated in my biography, I had to abandoned that name and go with this one. The original story can be found under "The Life of a SUPREME Diva". As same as before, this is a companion piece to Fanfictfungrl215. For her side of the story, go to "Welcome Home". I do NOT own any of the WWE names, characters, people, etc. I also do not own the lyrics I use in this story. I own the characters that are my own creation.

**Need You Now**

**Chapter One: Seven Month Itch**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time…_

From the comfort of her own bed, the woman the wrestling world once knew as The Supreme Diva watched her best friend's first promo back on gaping breaths. As Dee stormed off and left behind a stunned Randy Orton, she instinctively placed her hand on her growing tummy and began to rub her stirring child as if she was suffering from a nervous tick. She looked strikingly different since the last time the fans had laid eyes on her; gone were the long-flowing crimsons looks, instead they were replaced with a shorter, more sensible cut.

A mom cut.

The past few months had been some of the hardest she had ever been through, a near-literal rollercoaster ride of ups (making up with Dee, the baby that was now growing inside of her) and downs (the two potential fathers of her child hated her, her ex-fiancé and potential father #1 was back to shacking up with her half-sister), which made dealing with the unexpected pregnancy just that much harder. On top of it all, she was doing it mostly on her own. Hunter made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with Brooks' bastard child and slammed the door in her face, while CM Punk wanted the world to believe the child was his, but could care less about how she was making due. Everything from doctor appointments to parenting classes were done either alone or with her mother and the stares she got from fans that recognized her left her at those places left her feeling like a failure. Now, more than ever, she knew the pain her mother felt while pregnant with the illegitimate child of her former boss.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed and stifled a yawn. Barely ten o'clock and she already began to feel the effects of the day. Good lord, she couldn't get used to this! After leaving the WWE, her life had become centered on the life growing inside of her and today hadn't been any different. A sensible Graco crib with a cherry finish had been picked out; ready to ship by the time she woke up in the morning. Before that, a sonogram of the baby showed that she was growing perfectly and all her fingers and toes were in order. She silently wished that her best friend was there to celebrate this milestone with her, but she knew that Dee's comeback was more important than this. At least, her mother had been there for her.

Without thinking, she snatched the glass of apple juice that resided on the nightstand next to her alarm clock and downed the rest of it in one gulp. As she gently placed it back down on the table, her eyes brimmed with tears. She missed being with her friends out on the road. She hated sitting around with nothing to occupy her time except comic books and the same few Nicholas Sparks movies, all of which just made her feel worse about herself. Of all the things she thought she knew about herself, she knew she thought she was a better person than this. That she, of all people, wouldn't end up pregnant and have not a clue as to who the father is. She was never one to be such a whore.

If only she hadn't gone to that bar…

She remembered it as if it were only yesterday. After leaving Hunter's hotel room and regaining her things from the arena, she found a letter waiting for her…a letter reminding her of what exactly was in her contract. Her own father did not give a shit that her face was a mess and she had lost her title, nor that she was no longer engaged to the only man she had ever loved. All that he cared about was saving face. After reading and re-reading the letter, something inside her snapped. The next thing she knew she was drowning her sorrows into a bottle of tequila at a bar with no name and she was joined by Punk (why a straight-edge was at a bar was beyond her), the smug look on his face became the straw that broke the camels' back. She flew at him with such a rage that it had taken him more than a few moments to restrain her. She wanted him to feel her pain, to know what he had put her through. And when she saw that he was gaining pleasure from her outburst, she attacked the bottle instead, downing Jose Cuervo and passed out cold. The next thing she knew, she woke up in bed next to Punk, too ashamed to even wake him before leaving at dawn. Six weeks later, she found herself alone in a cold and forbidding hotel bathroom, reading the results of the pregnancy test and crying hysterically at the mess she had gotten herself into. Since the boys of Nexus saw her do the walk of shame out of Punk's room, news spread like wildfire across the backstage area and the stares were too much for her to handle. With Edge by her side, she was able to tell both men the truth and got the opposite response she wanted from the two of them. Within a few weeks, Hunter had crawled back to Stephanie with his tail between his legs and she picked up the pieces of his heart and Punk…he bragged about his super sperm penetrating the Diva With a Mouth's ovaries of steel. She was mortified to say the least.

The silver lining of the whole ordeal was that she gained back her best friend. Of course, she came clean with her about everything: who her father was, her drunken one-night stand with Punk, everything. And she was there for her best friend as well, seeing her through surgery after surgery to straighten out the ribs that Nexus had smashed to pieces. It was a tedious process, but in the end it was worth it. Dee O'Toole was back with a vengeance…but her heart was still broken. Randy hadn't bothered to pick up a phone once to check on her, never bothered to visit her at the rehab facility. It was like 'out of sight, out of mind' and while Dee bragged about how much she didn't need him, as her best friend, she could see the pain she hid behind her dark blue eyes.

As if knowing that her mother needed it, she felt a slight kick where her hand was.

"I know, little yet-to-be-named-little-girl-Gratton. Mama needs to call your Aunt Dee and check up on her."

She grabbed her cell and called the familiar number.

"Dee's House of Steaks."

Meg laughed. "Very nice, but I would've at least come up with some more plausible, like pretend to be a call girl line."

"How do you know Dee's House of Steaks ISN'T a cover for my call girl line?" They shared as nice, hardy laugh between them. "How was the appointment?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Your niece is doing amazing things, like curing cancer and orchestrating world peace. Oh, check your email…I got a new sonogram picture coming your way."

Dee frowned. "That was today? FUCK! I'm sorry, Meg."

"No worries, you had bigger fish to fry. Mom was there, so that's that. Plus, I've got a kick ass crib that you can set up next time you are here."

"Isn't that the Dad's job, you slut?"

She laughed hard. "Thanks, bitch. Rub it in why doncha? Besides, she's your niece and you promised."

"Yeah, yeah. Come up with any new and interesting names yet?"

Meg reached for the notebook that rested on the pillow next to her. "Let's see…I made it through the Avengers without coming up with something decent-"

"I thought you liked She-Hulk Gratton?"

"Oh yeah, loved it!" She giggled. "Let's see, we've got Elektra Delinda Gratton, Rogue Delinda Gratton, and just for shits, Susan Delinda Gratton."

"What, no Deadpool?"

"Ha. Ha. Seriously, I have no clue what to name this kid. It would be easier if I had a DAD in the picture." Tears weld up in her eyes. "Fucking hormones."

"I've got the weekend off, so I'll be out there to see you as soon as I can, ok? We'll get through this. Us against the world, right?"

"Always. Well, I'm getting tired lady. Stay out of trouble."

"I should be saying that to you, lady. You're out partying every night while I am stuck being the sensible one."

"Unless parties are slang for Haagen Daz and General Hospital, then my life is all about fun now. Fun and swollen ankles." They shared a laugh. "Go have fun, kick some ass, and be careful. You can't hold my baby if you all cripple-like and broken again."

"You never let me have any fun."

"Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye."

She stared at her cellphone for a few moments, the look on her face changing quickly from

With her only tie to her former life severed, she curled up in a ball, cradling her stomach and she tried in vain to get comfortable and passed out cold. For the first time in a long time, her dreams weren't plagued with memories of the lives and hearts she had shattered. For the first time in a long time, she slept like a baby.


	2. Hormones and Heartache

**Chapter two: Hormones and Heartache **

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now…_

Philadelphia. About 1am.

Of course, the universe is a cold, cold mistress and "sleeping like a baby" now meant "sleeping with a kicking machine inside of you, working your bladder over like it was an abused housewife". After three trips to the bathroom to work the apple juice out of her system, she sat in her bed, staring at her phone. She just wanted to call him; she wanted to hear him say her name just one more time. But he wasn't hers anymore; he went back to his rightful place in Stephanie's arms. It was for the best anyway, she didn't deserve a man like him. After everything she had done, all the lies she told and people she hurt; she didn't deserve much of anything at this point. Hell, she was lucky that Dee was still by her side…and if it wasn't for her sister, she wouldn't have made it through all of this.

She could have had a fetal DNA test done and settled everything. However, after the way both men acted about her baby, she didn't feel that either one of them deserved her. She was going to be special; she was going to be better than all of them. As far as she was concerned, her daughter was better off without them in her life. She glanced down at her stretched to the limit Star Sapphire T-Shirt and cradled her belly in her arms, now with tears brimming in her eyes. In her heart of hearts, she knew who the father was. Something about her night with Punk seemed off, things didn't add up in her head. Maybe she was just reading too much into it and was forcing the blame off onto someone else; maybe she deserved not to know after everything she did. Maybe this was her cross to bear and she just had to grin and bear it for her daughter. Besides, she grew up with a dad in her life and she turned out all peaches and gravy.

Who was she kidding? She grew up hating Father's Day in school because she didn't have someone to make a tie for. She stayed home and watched Dr. Giggles the night of the father/daughter dance at school. Dee had to be the one to kick the ass of the first guy that ever broke her heart. She had abandonment issues that are still working their way through her system. Long story short, she was a hot mess and it spilled into every aspect of her life. Could she really do something like that to her child? Could she put her through the same shit she did?

By now, she was crying so hard that she couldn't see straight. As far as she was concerned, the weekend couldn't come soon enough. She needed Dee to tell her she was doing the right thing; that she wasn't a failure. Smackdown….that was being taped in Philly this week. It wasn't like she had been fired; she still received a paycheck from the company and planned on trying to return after the baby was born, so getting backstage wouldn't be an issue. However, the man she cheated on was now, officially, her boss and Punk was the reigning champion. No matter what she did, she was bounded to run into one or both of them. Regardless, she needed to see her best friend and if that meant risking a public scene, then so be it.

She owed Dee at LEAST that much.

After she was able to compose herself, she made her way over to the tote she had resting in the corner of her room. Inside, she found scattered items herself and others had picked up for the baby: bibs, onesies, little sleepers, a Flyers Cheerleading outfit (because her daughter was going to be a Philadelphia hockey fan if it killed her), and every day essentials. Underneath it all, was a beautiful purple photo album. Smiling to herself, she opened it up.

The first picture inside was a favorite of hers, the first picture of her and her mother together, just a few hours after she was born. Her mother looked so young and beautiful; her thick red hair resting on her shoulders, her eyes sparkling. It was hard to believe her mother was only twenty-three at the time and had done it all on her own. Not a single person in her mother's family bothered to show up and support her during the birth. They never could get over the fact that she had gotten pregnant and ditched school, so much so, that they allowed their only daughter to go through something so difficult without them. To this day, she had never met her own grandparents and to tell the truth, she didn't care to. She supported her mother's decision to bar them from her life. Next to it, was one of herself and her mother just four years later, standing outside of the penguin exhibit at the Philadelphia Zoo. They looked like a set of matching, grinning bookends with their flaming hair and dimpled smiles. Her freckles were out in full-force by this point and her grin was missing a few teeth, but she looked completely adorable. On the next page were back to back shots of herself and Dee; one of them as teenagers making silly faces. Dee's hair was wild and out of control back then, her naturally dark blonde was done up in so many different colors at once that you could barely see the original color and had feathers hanging off of either side. Her index fingers stretched her smile out while her tongue wagged out of her mouth. To her left was herself, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a home-made cape stretched down her back, matching her Thor t-shirt. Her hands were on her hips, giving off an air of mock strength and her face took on that of a serious super hero. On the opposite side was a picture done just a few short weeks before their lives became so complicated…a publicity photo of them backstage with the Women's Title draped over her shoulder. She touched it fondly, before closing it up and heading for the bathroom once more.

This being pregnant thing was for the birds.

#

New York City. 1:15 am.

He didn't think it would hurt talking to Dee O'Toole as much as it did. He honestly thought he could hold himself together, it wasn't like he was used to hearing her shit. It was kind of her thing. The next time he saw her, he made a mental note to apologize to her...before giving it right back to her. It wasn't as if what she said wasn't completely true: Being back with his ex-wife had come with SOME perks. And if he could tell the truth, he would say that he was glad it came with SOMETHING. It wasn't that he didn't have feelings for Stephanie, part of him always did, but now…he was in a strange place and she seemed to be the only one there to pick up the pieces. And after what Meg had put him through, there were a lot of pieces to pick up.

He thought about the last time he saw her. She showed up at his locker room, her little buddy Edge trailing behind her. Tearfully, she told him she was pregnant. All he could think of was what his ex-wife had done to him, about how Meg most likely slept with CM Punk too, about all the lies and hoops she made him jump through just to have his heart broken. And finally, he let all his anger and regret get the better of him. The names he called her…the look of horror and pain on her face still stung him. He had never outright caused her intense sadness like that. It was something he wished and prayed he could take back, but nothing he did could ever erase something that vile from his past.

He glanced to the other side of the bed and found his ex-wife sleeping with her back facing him, her auburn hair covering her bare shoulders. He would've been lying had he not said he hadn't missed this. Not so much sleeping next to Stephanie, but waking up next to someone else in general. Still, he found himself just as lonely as before. Just as empty. If only he could forgive her…if only he could forgive himself for the way he treated her. Over the past few months, he found himself putting together some of the pieces to Meg's mystery and although he couldn't figure out what, he knew that Brooks had something over her. Whatever that "thing" was, it had to of been epic. It was big enough to warrant her turning on all of those closest to her. However, there was still the little issue of her being so secretive about her home life. She spoke volumes of her mother, yet she was out-right against the two meeting. Almost as if she was….embarrassed by him or by her. No, that couldn't be it.

His thoughts are interrupted by a noise coming from the bed.

"Still awake?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sorry if I woke you. I've just got a lot on my mind."

She sighed softly. "Is this because we're going to be in Philadelphia tomorrow?"

He wasn't going to lie; the fact that tomorrow they were going to be in her hometown DID cross his mind. He'd go even as far as to say that was what was prompting these thoughts. Did he really want to open this can of worms with Stephanie at this time?

"It's not a big deal, it's just another city."

"It's her hometown and you are worried that you are going to run into her." Her arms found themselves around his neck. "You can't keep thinking about her…you have every right to move on."

He sighed and kissed her arm. "She's pregnant, Steph."

"She cheated on you!"

He pulled away from her. "She didn't cheat on me! Technically, she dumped me after getting with Nexus."

She rolled her eyes. "She put you through hell and you defend her. Most likely, she let them run a train on her and she is just saying you're the dad to save face!"

He pulled away from her and spun to face her in one quick move. It startled her to say the least. "I don't EVER want to hear you speak about Meg like that!" He composed himself. "Sorry…she's still a sore subject for me, ok? It's not like I didn't sleep with her at the time she got pregnant, so there is just as much of a chance that baby is mine. And if it is, I am going to do right by it."

"Well, isn't that sweet. You still have a spot in your heart for the girl that banged CM Punk within hours of you. Good for you." She mockingly patted him on the shoulder. "You need to face facts, snookums. She played you like a fiddle. She led you one from day one and you fell for it because you were still hung up on me."

His eyes flashed. "At least she didn't fake a pregnancy to keep me around!"

She turned her back to him, honestly hurt by the card he just pulled out of his deck. Tears threatened to spill down her face. Of all the thing she wished she could take back in her life, that was at the top of the list. And for him to put that into play while arguing about that little gutter rat…that was just too much for her to handle.

"I thought we got past that."

"And I thought we got past Megan."

"You know why I did it…I was so afraid to lose you, I was more than willing to do something stupid to keep you around." She turned around and faced him again. "You know what it's like to do something stupid and drastic to keep the one you love from leaving you. We are more alike than you care to admit, Mr. Helmsley."

He lowered his gaze. She was absolutely right. He tried and succeeded in taking out the entire Nexus with just a sledgehammer and rescued his damsel in distress. And how did she repay him? By sleeping with him one last time and taking off. If he was to believe the rumors, she went a little hole in the wall bar and drank herself into a stupor and went home with CM Punk. Funny…since he's a Straight-Edge and doesn't drink…

"I'm sorry, Hunter….Paul." He met her gaze again. Those eyes...a perfect mixture of blue and gray; bright as a sapphire, yet with dark rainclouds on the horizons…they got him every time. It was like coming home again. He felt the same way when looking into Megan's eyes. "I want this to work out, I really do. But seeing you get like this over that girl…it hurts me. It hurts me to see you like this. It just reminds me of how badly things ended between us and I think you deserve so much better than us." At just the right time, she bit her lip. Meg would do that when she was upset…only it looked more genuine on her.

Why did she keep entering his mind? He was back with Stephanie now, he should be happy. At least with Stephanie, he knew what to expect. She was a McMahon after all. And he knew just how vindictive she could be; after all, she was the mastermind behind the "Vegas Wedding". Megan…it wasn't until he put that ring on her finger that things started going downhill. When he asked questions about her family. When CM Punk entered the picture. On top of all of this, she was pregnant now. There was just as great of a chance that he was the father as there was that Brooks was the father. And how did he treat her? By blowing up on her, slamming the door in her face and ignoring her phone calls. He felt awful about it, he really did. That wasn't the kind of guy he was. But after everything that transpired between them, to find out she slept with Punk…it was too much for him to handle. Drunk or not, she did what she did. And if he wasn't the father, it was going to kill him seeing them play the happy family roles. And if he was the father…where would that leave him and Stephanie? Would she be ok with him being in the child's life?

"Are you alive in there?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm still here, babe."

Her mind raced. Tomorrow…this was going to be the going to make or break them. And if she had to break the little pregnant whore that shares half her genes…then so be it.

#

Philadelphia. 6ish in the morning.

A quick rap-a-tat-tat on her bedroom door woke Megan up from a nearly deep sleep. She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned.

"Someone better be dead."

"So-sorry, Meg." She winced when she realized she jumped down the throat of her mother's boyfriend of a little over a year, Michael. "It just appears that your sister is here…and she isn't exactly alone."

She shook her head. "Randy. I TOLD her to leave him be!" She paused and started to get up. "I'll be out in a minute...but I think we might need to invest in a fork lift if I get any bigger."

"I could be wrong, but I don't think this is Randy Orton. And you might want to get down here quickly…your mom is getting flustered."

She facepalmed herself. She knew EXACTLY who was downstairs…


	3. How to

**Chapter three: How to Talk Drunken Smack in Five Easy Lessons… **

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

_For me it happens all the time…._

New York City. Hilton Hotel.

By two-thirty in the morning, he found himself hitting the hotel bar alone. One of the things he loved about New York was the fact that no matter where he was, he could find a bar open. He nursed his bottle of Rolling Rock, his ninth by this point (but who was counting?) and stared at his phone. Her number was still in here, not mention all their pictures. The last one she had sent him, the last text he had gotten from her really, was one of the first sonogram. His heart ached to be with her, to make everything all right again. But he couldn't get past all that had gone on between them, all the lies she told. And if he wasn't the father….

Punk didn't deserve this baby and he didn't deserve Megan. Despite everything, she was still the shining light in the federation. A Diva unlike any other. A true female champion. She understood the ins and outs of the business like no other girl he had ever met, with the exception of Stephanie. Her love for the business was only surpassed by the love of her family and friends. If you were lucky enough to find yourself in her inner circle, you should count your lucky stars. Her loyalty to those closest to her knew very little bounds and she is the first to back you up in a fight. Dee was the same way, two peas from the very same bond. He imagined how proud Delinda Gratton must be of her daughters.

He didn't know much about Delinda, only that she quit Boston University when she became pregnant with Megan and moved back home to Philadelphia. Her mother was the only child in a tight-knit Irish Catholic family, the first generation born in America and they didn't take too kindly to their only daughter being an unwed mother and disowned her. As far as he knew, Megan never knew her family on either her mother or her father's side and it was just the two of them growing up. Delinda worked her ass off, working job after job to take care of her little girl before she was able to put herself through nursing school. To this day, she was a nurse at a local children's hospital in Philadelphia. On top of all this, she took in her daughter's best friend, Dee, at the age of fifteen, when her Holy Roller parents kicked her out of the house. By all accounts, Delinda Gratton was on par with becoming a Saint. Why wouldn't Meg want him to meet her? What was so horrible that she didn't trust them together?

He killed the end of his Rolling Rock and motioned for another one. The bartender obliged his request and handed him the bill. "Listen, lad, you've got better places to be than here." His glassy eyes met hers before glancing at her nametag. Mairead smiled at him. "Didn't ya come in here with that brunette? Shouldn't ya be sleeping next to her?"

"I sho-should be doing a lot of things."

He handed her his credit card and she gasped when she saw his name. "I…I thought it was you! I'm jus' a right gom! You're that wrestling fella. My lil' boy, he's a real header over ya, mate." Her clearly Irish accent bursting through. "I seem to remember ya with that little Irish lass with the red hair. Sweet wee ting she was with the mouthy one that couldn't keep her gob shut."

"The Supreme Diva and Dee O'Toole, yeah, that was them."

"O'Toole...yeah, shoulda known that one was Irish too…got a right temper on her she does. What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to keep you up all night with my problems. And I've gotta flight to catch in…" He tries to look at his watch, but his vision is too blurry. "…and I gotta girl to call. I'll see you later, hon."

"Take care, hon. And you get that lass back. Us Irish gals are one of kind!"

"You…you good people." He took his last beer and downed it quickly. "Never let anyone tell you different. Both of you nice people." He pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to her.

He flipped his phone open again and dialed a number he hasn't called in seven months. After a few rings, it goes to her voicemail. Tears weld up in his eyes as he heard her voice telling him that she couldn't make it to the phone and he wiped them away as he hear the beep. As he went to open his mouth to leave a message, the elevator doors in front of him opened up, revealing a just as drunk Dee being helped along by a sober John Cena. As soon as their eyes locked, Dee began her verbal assault.

"Hey John…it's that guy. You know him…he knocked up my sister and then doesn't do dick about it. He's kinda also my boss, so we have to be nice to him."

"Fuck you, Dee."

John gets a good look at Hunter and shakes his head. "Helmsley…you're drunk too? Damn…usually I'd be recording this shit to use against you down the road, but I've got to get this little lady back to Philly, so go on up back to Stephanie, ok?" He patted Hunter on the shoulder. "Yeah…you'll be fine. Sleep it off, boss."

"She slept with Punk too, big mouth. That kid could be his too. Why should I *hick* raise someone else's bastard?" He pointed his finger hard at Dee. "I got you your job back. Vince didn *hick* didn't want you back. He no like you. On….only Cena like you. And Meg."

"You…you…everyone likes me. You jus' a bad man. Mr. Paul McMahon. Yeah…I went there. Go…go back to Stephanie."

"I WILL go back to Stephanie. And I'll do her so hard." He stepped inside the elevator. "And I am not a McMahon, you…frizzy bitch."

It took everything in Cena to keep Dee from attack Hunter long after the elevator doors closed. Even more so to get her to his car and strapped in. Meanwhile, Hunter somehow made it back up to the penthouse suite he was staying in and fell asleep in the first comfortable place he could find.

#

She was hardly far from his thoughts, even though she was so far away. Now, with Smackdown coming to her hometown, his thoughts of her were more prominent. He wasn't the same person he was when he began formulating his plans to get her. In fact, a lot had changed about him in seven months. Gone were his days as the leader of Nexus. Gone was his vindictive nature for the most part. Gone was his need to find his place at the McMahon table. He had changed for the better, he thought, but still his past came back to haunt him. Meg's best friend was now back, which meant it was only a matter of time before their lives cross paths once again. And how was he going to face her?

Tearfully, six and a half months ago, Meg and Edge came to him, telling him of her plight. Pregnant…with two possibilities for a father. As if this wasn't enough of a Maury episode, Mr. Helmsley himself wanted nothing to do with her after finding out that she slept with someone else. Meanwhile, he was given everything he ever wanted…like the keys to the kingdom. But she didn't want him to be the father, her heart belong to that oaf. So, he changed. Adapted to what he thought she wanted to him to be. He became champion again to prove to her that he could do it without Nexus. However, he hasn't heard from her.

Maybe it was because she discovered the truth…

He honestly couldn't tell when he became so jaded. As a guy used to working for what he wanted in life, he figured that if he worked hard enough, he would have her by his side. To him, she was perfection. But by the time he had his chance, she was already gone. And something inside of him just…snapped. He built himself an empire of deceit in order to change her mind and when that didn't work, he discovered her dark secret. He got cold, vindictive. And he nearly had her. Then, she got pregnant and all his planning went out the window.

And just like that, she was gone. Back home to Philadelphia.

What was it about her that just appealed to him? Really, she was just another Mary Sue in his business. No, that wasn't fair. She was amazing…at the center of it all; she was a genuinely good person and a comic book geek. Before she left Ring of Honor, she would talk to him for hours on end about different moves in the business. On top of it all, she was stunning to look at. A beautiful comic book nerd…it was almost too good to be true. But she had daddy issues that lead her to believe that her place was with the much older Hunter Hearst Helmsley. And after that, she deserved to be brought down a notch or four. He started to believe that she brought this upon herself for ignoring him back in the old days. And yet, he was still naive enough to believe HE deserved someone like her.

He sighed himself.

The way he treated her, the mind games, the blackmail, it made him feel sick to his stomach thinking about what he put her through. But he did it out of love and we all know that love makes you do the stupidest, sickest things. However, was that a real excuse, or was he truly this horrible human being? He wished he could prove it, maybe by raising this child that Hunter wanted nothing to do with…if he could do this one amazing thing right, it would off-set all the shit-hole things he did. Hell, it was worth a shot.

Now all he needed was his chance…

#

They were supposed to leave for the airport by 8 a.m. sharp. However, upon waking up in an empty bed, Stephanie McMahon found her ex-husband lying in a heap in the middle of the bedroom, the pungent smell of alcohol and vomit filling the air around him. She could have died, right then and there. Instead, she grabbed the ice bucket from the table, filled it up with ice-cold water and dumped it on him. He woke up with a start.

"What…what the hell, Meg?"

"MEG!"

It didn't take him long to get his bearings back, but it was all too late. She threw the bucket at him, catching him in the side of the face and stormed off into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He attempted to stand, but gravity got the best of him and he collapsed back to the unforgiving floor. His body hated him right now. On top of the multitude of Rolling Rock he drank, he had bought shots for a few fans that happened to be down at the bar when he first got there. A few shots turned into a few Long Island Ice-Ts. And so forth. He couldn't REMEMBER the last time he had actually gone to the bar like that. Probably Meg's birthday over a year ago…

Meg. He called Stephanie by his ex's name. Shit.

Against his better judgment, he jumped up and ran for the bathroom door. "Steph…Jesus, I'm so sorry. It's just going to Philly is bringing up some old memories and I-"

She opened to door and revealed that she had been crying. "I get it…she's younger, prettier. Of course you want her and not me. I broke your heart so many times and she was there to pick up the pieces. I get it…" She sniffled as tears rolled off of her chin. He pulled her in and she buried her head into his chest. "I don't deserve a second chance, I'm not worthy of you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't ever want to hear you say those things. If I didn't think you deserved a second chance, I wouldn't be here, ok?"

"It isn't just because of my father…"

"Don't you think if I cared about what your father wanted or cared to toss my way, that I would've went running back months after we split?" He pulled away and she looked up at him. "I'm with you because I know you deserve a second chance, as do I. You weren't one-hundred percent the reason why we broke up, I had equal share in some parts."

"But she's prettier than me and younger than me."

"Younger? Yes. Prettier…" He stared into her eyes. There were a lot of similarities between the two women, especially their eyes… "You ladies are both gorgeous pieces of ass, if I do say so myself. I have a damn good taste in women."

"Well now, Drunky McDrunk, you had better get yourself cleaned up. We've got to find another way down to Philadelphia." She playfully smacked him on the arm. "Unless you want to spend another night here in the Big Apple?"

"I don't know…I have this boss that might find skipping work a punishable offense."

"I'm pretty sure I can talk some sense into your boss. However, if you want to be punished…" A sly smile spreads across her face.

"As enticing as that sounds, we've got a job to do, little missy. But I'm sure we can get into some serious trouble in the City of Brotherly Love."

She faked a smile. "Of course we can, baby. As long as you promise me something."

He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Anything…"

"Don't go looking for her."

Now it was his turn to fake a smile. "You have my word."

#

"Jesus Christ, Dee!"

After taking her a few minutes longer than she thought it would to get herself out of bed, she made her way downstairs to the living room to find her best friend in a state of half-dress and snuggled up on a snoring John Cena, who was fully clothed.

"Did they-?" A shaky voice came from behind her.

"To be honest, I doubt it Michael. Dee probably got 'hot' while drunk, got part of the way changed and fell asleep." She laughed. "Trust me…she does this all the time." In the kitchen she heard the coffee pot being set. "What time did you get back, ma?"

"If you must know…about twenty minutes ago."

"Curfew was 11pm, little missy. Is he being a bad influence on you?" Their laughter stirred the sleeping bears. "You were in New York last night…if you had BETTER have brought me back some New York Cheesecake or so HELP YOU!"

Dee's hand rose and pointed towards the kitchen before dropping down again.

"Craving?" Michael asked, laughing.

"Not unless she's been pregnant as long as I've known her," Dee mumbled as she shuffled to her feet like she was an extra in a zombie flick. "Now, if you excuse me…I have a hangover to sleep off and a show to attend."

With the grace of a bull in a china shop, she stumbled up the steps and promptly fell asleep in her sister's bed. Meanwhile, Meg had rushed with just as much grace into the kitchen to get into the cheesecake.

"Mom. Plate. Fork. Now." Shaking her head, her mother obliged her request. "Oh sweet Jesus, God Almighty…where have you been my whole entire life?" Within moments, her first piece was gone.

"Megan Elizabeth, slow down!" She handed her daughter over a glass of chocolate milk. "I seem to remember teaching you better manners than that!"

She took a huge sip and smiled. "Sorry, mom, but this kid is starving."

"Speaking of kid…does my once and future granddaughter have a name yet?"

She tried to stuff her mouth with a piece of cheese cake, but her mom grabbed her hand gently. "Oh, come on, mom. Don't you want to be surprised when this thing bursts out of me like the frog in Spaceballs?" Her mother made a face at her. "Yikes…ok. Bad analogy. Sorry…we kids today don't have songs by our favorite bands to pick our children's names for us. Instead we have Twilight. Is THAT what you want for you granddaughter, mother? A Twilight name! Mother, I'm surprised at you!"

"You named your daughter after a song?" Michael popped in.

"Yeah, I was really into the band Pavolov's Dog and they have a song called, 'Standing Here With You (Megan's Song)' and I was listening to it while I was in labor with her. The song and name just seemed to…fit." Delinda shrugged. "I'm not saying you have to pick now, just have an idea of what direction you want to go in."

"Well, I ruled out The Avengers thus far. But there are only so many comics in Marvel's line-up, so I'll come up with something." Her mother glared at her. "Fine, fine. I'll expand it to DC too. Jeeze."

Once again, she shook her head. "Megan…you have to take some things in life seriously."

Her daughter shrugged. "I will…one day. Today is not that day. Then again, it's early and I am probably running into the potential fathers' of my child, so eh. Who knows?" Noticing the thin ice she was skating on with her over-tired mother, she plopped another piece on her place. "Well…I better be hitting that ol' dusty trail if I am to get to the lush and Sleeping Beauty over there off to Smackdown on time."

"Are you trying to tell me you are going to the show, Meg?"

"Well…yeah. I promised I'd meet up with Josh Matthews next time he was in town for an interview. I promise to stay away from Brooks, ma. And Dee will be there to protect me." She rubbed her tummy. "I'm a VERY big girl now, ma. You've gotta let me handle things." She stepped in and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "See you love birds in a few hours."

Leaving a very exasperated couple behind, she made her way upstairs and found Dee passed out across her bed. She jumped on the bed next to her and began shaking her.

With her face hidden in the bed, Dee mumbled, "…if you weren't pregnant, I'd punch you in the face."

"Even with this belly, I could take your ass down and you know it!" She laid her head on Dee's back. "I've missed you, sis."

"Missed you more, Nerd Girl. Being out on the road isn't the same without you. No one gets drunk with me and if they do, they can't hold it like we can."

"…like you are holding it right now?"

"Touché." She lifts her head from the mattress. "Coming tonight?"

"I promised Josh an interview…might as well get it done and over with."

"Good. Wake me up in four hours."

Meg glanced at the clock. "It's nearly seven a.m. now!"

"Good. That'll give me enough time to roll in there by four or five."

"Check in is at two and you know it. Shit didn't change because I got myself knocked up!"

Drunken snores were her only response.

"Great…I am STILL getting her ass out of trouble."


	4. Smack on, smack off Smack on, SMACKDOWN

**A/N – As I've said before, to get the full story, you need to read Welcome Back by Fanfictfungrl215 and this chapter proves it. The story is going to go back and forth with Welcome Home's chapter four. So, read both and enjoy. Also, I never gave thanks to Lady Antebellum thanks for being my inspiration for this leg in the story of The Supreme Diva. I also want to add that the fights between Meg and Dee sound EXACTLY like myself and the girl behind the handle of Fanfictfungrl215.**

**Chapter Four: Smack on, smack off. Smack on, SMACKDOWN! **

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all…_

"You think I'm going to raise Punk's bastard?" He stood with his back to her, his arms crossed in defiance. "Why should I be forced to take care of your mistake? You're nothing more than a ring rat, fucking her way towards the top and now, you've got a little bastard seed out of the deal. You meant nothing to me."

Tears streamed down her face. "That isn't true and you know it! I loved you…you loved me. Punk used me, he blackmailed me."

"You're nothing more than just another slut in this business. How you got this far along is beyond me. To hell with you and your little mistake…try not to fuck that up too."

"HUNTER!"

"YOU DISGUST ME!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! HUNTER!"

#

She awoke to the sounds of bullets sailing around her, as if she had woken up in the middle of a warzone. Sweat dripped down her forehead as the smell of alcohol mixed with the stench of hour's old cheesecake made for a quick trip to the bathroom and the emptying of the contents of her stomach. Meanwhile, the sounds of wartime continued to echo down the hallway.

"You ok?"

Once she got herself together, she realized it was Dee playing Call of Duty that woke her up. "No, you reek of a Kensington bar on the first Friday of the month and now I feel like shit."

Inside the room, Dee paused her game long enough to smell herself. "I smell fine."

"You aren't the one turned off by smells right now. Remember…pregnancy gives you near-superhuman smelling abilities. I'm kinda like Daredevil, but without the blindness and cute lil' devil outfit." She flushed the toilet and quickly brushed her teeth. "You gonna get ready?"

"We've got time."

"What time is it?"

"Dunno…killing Nazi zombies." She paused the game once more. "Uh….yeah, it's quarter after one."

"WHAT! We should have been out on the road by now." She waddled her way back into her bedroom and found Dee lying back down on the bed. "Hey, little miss 'already-on-thin-ice', you better get up and get ready to go. Last thing you want is to be in trouble with my ex."

"Speaking of ex…I MIGHT have ran into him at the hotel last night."

She made a face. "Before….or after you hit the mini-bar?"

Dee looked away. "Afterwards, on the way out the door. He was at the bar last night and just as drunk as I was…maybe even more so. And on top of it all, he was alone. He's probably dreading coming down to Philly today."

"Why would he come? It's not like he visits Smackdown ever."

"Yeah, but if he thinks you are going to be there, he'll probably show up."

She bit her lip. "I'm getting a quick shower. Be ready to get in so we can roll out."

In the safety of the shower, she allowed her mind to wander. Hunter wasn't the type of guy to just hit a bar, let alone hit one all by his lonesome, especially if Stephanie was upstairs waiting for him. Could it be…is he coming to Philly? And if so, was it just to see her or to over-see the show? After all, he was the COO. But what if she ran into him backstage…could they be civil towards each other? And worst yet….would her sister be there? That, she couldn't handle. Then again, she really didn't think she could handle seeing either of her exes as well. She didn't deserve to be there, she was just going to get everyone talking about her all over again.

By the time she left the shower, she all but had herself convinced that she shouldn't leave her bedroom. Screw the interview; screw what Dee thought of her, screw everyone. Why should she open herself up to the stares and snide comments from the peanut gallery? Did she really owe the wrestling world that much? Did she really deserve that?

She sighed as she began to put her clothes on. The truth was, yes. She did owe the wrestling world; it was everything to her. And yes, she did deserve the comments and stares. At the end of the day, she was responsible for the situation she was in. No one put a gun to her head and told her she had to hit the bar that night. No one forced her to drink her own weight in tequila and empty out the minibar back at CM Punk's hotel room, all in an attempt to get back at the father that abandoned her and to find some sort of semblance of the life she once lead. This was all her fault and she couldn't really place the blame anywhere else for the garbage dump of a situation she was in.

A banging on the door jolted her from her thoughts. "Hurry up in there, el preggo mucho!"

"Jesus Christ, Dee! Send me into early labor why doncha?" She swings the door open, revealing to Dee that she was only in pants and a bra.

"Well, I do want to hold my niece-" Meg stares at her hard. "Kidding, kidding. I'm getting ready. Jeeze, can't a gal joke around with the preggo anymore?"

She sighed as she made her way out of the bathroom. "I'm not going. No one wants me there."

Dee grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I came all the way down here from New York while DRUNK with the Boy Wonder down there, all to see you and take you to see your friends backstage."

"What friends?"

"Sheamus, your fellow Mic buddy for starters. Then there's Show and Josh…you'd be pissed if you missed them."

Meg smiled. "And Randy…"

"FUCK RANDY!"

"Nope. You did and I don't do sloppy seconds. Besides, despite what went on between you guys, he's always been nice to me. Plus, he shares my fear…something like that binds people." She sighed. "If it means that much to you and the others, then I'll be there. But I make no promises to be nice to people. Being pregnant gives me the right to be a bitch whenever I feel the need calls for it."

"As opposed to any other time?"

"Fuck you, Dee. Get a fucking shower."

#

The looks she received from the moment she walked moment she walked into the backstage area nearly made her want to back up slowly and make a break for the comfort of her bedroom. At least there, the only one there that might judge her was Mac, her pet scorpion. A few people came up and congratulated her; but others, like Cody Rhodes and Wade Barrett, didn't bother to hide the fact that they were talking about her. She knew she shouldn't care and any other time in her life, she would have just shrugged it off. But now, she was just a little too vulnerable. She hated feeling like this, so weak, so small. While she might not have been the most confident girl on the block, that was reserved for women like Dee, she wasn't someone that crumbled when people said things about her. Usually, she turned it into a joke and laughed it off. But this…this was completely different. Maybe it was because it was mostly true, maybe it had everything to do with the life growing inside of her. Either way, she didn't like it.

As Teddy Long approached them, she was hastily shoved into the locker room that once belonged to the two of them in better times. From inside her sanctuary, she could hear Dee arguing with Teddy about being giving a NXT rookie to take under her wing, quite like they had been with Cena and Edge respectively. Dee bitched and complained, stating how she was already too busy looking after Meg herself as if she was a china doll, too delicate to be left alone for five seconds. Then, of course, she changed her tune once she was given a chance to do something Meg had done just ten and a half months before—fight at the biggest stage of them all for the Diva's Title. Dee was being handed everything she ever wanted and more, all for just babysitting a newbie. Just a year ago, she was given the same opportunity, the chance to face Kelly Kelly for the Title and she took the Barbie doll to her limit, tossing her around the ring before making her submit to her version of the El Paso, the aptly named _No Exit_. Now, it was Dee's turn to have her dreams handed to her, but unlike herself, Dee wouldn't have her best friend there to hand her the belt. She wanted to cry at the thought of not being there for her best friend after everything that went on between them in the last year, but she knew there was no way on earth she could travel all the way to Miami that close to her due date.

Just as she was beginning to feel sorry for herself, the door swung open and Dee barreled inside. "I have to meet up with my rookie now, so stay here. I repeat, stay here! Do not LEAVE this locker, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah."

She gently rubbed her tummy and directed her last statement towards her future niece. "Unnamed niece of mine, keep mommy still."

And with that, she was gone doing god knows what to god knows whom. And, just like that, she felt her tummy rumbling. It was like her daughter could smell craft services from the safety of her womb. As soon as Dee was out of sight, she slipped out of the locker room as ninja-like as a pregnant woman possibly could and made her way down the hall. She was nearly at craft services before anyone that would actually care to speak to her noticed. That was, until she heard his voice.

"Well look at you, lass. You're positively glowin'."

Turning around, she was ecstatic to see Sheamus standing behind her with arms wide open. Even with arms as big as his, he could barely make it completely around her, thanks to her growing belly.

"Hey you! You were amazing the Rumble this year." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You excited for Wrestlemania?"

"Don't you know it, wee ting! And how about you, when are you lookin' to drop this bundle of Irish joy?"

She rubbed her tummy. "End of April and hopefully not a moment later. I'm telling ya, I've taken a beating in and out of that ring and NOTHING tires me out more than just lugging around all of this extra weight. However, she's worth it."

"She? You're havin' a wee girl?"

"Yup. And what a girl she is. She's a little kicker." She winced and grabbed his hand. "Feel her?"

A smile spread across his face. "That's one powerful kick. I could see her playin' footie when she gets older."

"If she's anything like her mother, she will be." She laughed. "Sorry to cut this sort, but if I don't attack the craft services in two point five seconds, you are going to see one angry preggo. I'll be here all night, ok? Just drop by Dee's locker room and I'll be there."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Of course, love."

As she walked away, she placed her hand once again on her tummy and this time, noticed a slight…tightness. And the slight, uncomfortable feeling she had all day was starting to get just that much more intense. She had written it off before as nothing more than just normal pregnancy aches and pains, but now…it was a little more than that. Nothing completely serious, but maybe a sign that she was beginning to push herself just a little bit too far. Or, it could be a sign of something else. Whatever it was, it would have to wait, for she was eating for two and starting to get famished.

The serves couldn't help but stare as she began to pile a little bit of everything onto her plate: a small rack of ribs, a piece of corn on the cob, some baked ziti, and a couple of pickles and cookies. Everything a growing pregnant woman could ever possibly want. As she about to turn around to sneak back to Dee's locker room, she found herself caught by another former friend, only this time, she didn't want to see him.

"Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."

She turned and faced CM Punk for the first time in months. "A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it."

"Hello, Megan."

"Phillip." She side-stepped him and walked right past him.

He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. "Listen…can we talk?"

She turned around, facing him. "About what, Brooks? About how you manipulated me into turning on everyone I ever loved? And for what? A chance to sit at the McMahon table? Because you wanted to be Triple H so badly that you wanted to emulate exactly what he did to get ahead. Newsflash, Punk-O, but Vince still won't accept me. Vince thinks should've been a stain in his pants instead of his own flesh and blood. And you helped to prove that." Tears threatened to fall. "And if that wasn't enough, you took the only man I've ever loved away from me. You…you…AGHH!" She dropped her plate of food and grabbed her stomach. "God damn, son of a bitch!"

His eyes widened as he instinctively snatched her up, keeping her on her feet. "What's the matter…it's too early for the baby!"

"No fucking shit, Sherlock! This must be Braxton Hicks or something."

"What can I do to help?"

"Get me a seat and more fucking food!"

He started to leave her go, but another pain shot through her body and she grabbed his arm while screaming. Meanwhile, the men at the craft services table grabbed her a chair and began to clean up the mess she had made. After a few moments that feel like hours, she releases her grip on Punk and thanks the men for helping her.

"That…that wasn't cool." She glanced down at her belly. "Stay in there, girlie, or I'll name you Helga!"

Punk smile, for once, seemed genuine. "You're having a girl? Are you sure?"

"Nearly every ultrasound pictures of her she's had her leg spread like a stripper, so yeah, she's a girl." She laughed. "Only my daughter."

"Possibly our daughter?" He slid in. "For all we know, that could be my kid in there."

"And it could be Hunter's, too."

He grinned. "I've got an idea. Let me see that last sonogram." In typical proud mommy fashion, she pulled the picture out of her pocket and he points at the face of her baby. "See…can't be his. There's not giant snooze. That is the face of a Brooks' baby. You're lucky too; I don't think they do nose jobs on infants."

In spite of everything, she couldn't help but find herself laughing at him. The pain had finally settled down and she began to feel like herself again.

"Has anyone told you what a dick you are?"

"Besides you? Nope." He laughed. "I'm just honest, so if that makes me a dick, so be it." He glanced over her head and saw Teddy Long headed in their direction. "Gotta split, Mary Jane." He tussled her new, shorter 'do. "This must be about my match against Bryan tonight."

"Well, go get'em Tiger."

He smiled. "How much did it just hurt you to quote the Spider-Man movie instead of the comic?"

"Loads. You better appreciate that." He squeezed her hand before letting go.

He leaves go of her hand and stands up. "Did you come up with a name yet?"

She shook her head. "Nothing yet, but the middle name is going to be after my mother."

"What about Helena? The daughter of-"

"Earth-2's Batman and Catwoman. Yeah, I know."

"It's fitting. The Huntress is an amazing character. Not so much the original version of her, but the newer one."

"Teddy wants you, you better go." As he started to walk towards the Smackdown GM, she called after him. "Hey Brooks…I'll think about it!"

He turned around and smiled at her, before joining Teddy Long. Slowly, she made her way off of the chair and back towards the food.

"Hey guys, mind helping a pregnant girl out some more?" She flashed her blue-green eyes. "I'll be your best friend." As if they already knew what she was going to ask, they had already replaced all of her food and placed it in a container for her to easily transport back to Dee's locker room. "Oh, you guys are the best. Thanks for everything."

#

On the other side of the building, the man that used to be the center of Meg Gratton's whole world paced the locker room he was sharing with his ex-wife. If the snide looks were to be believed, it would appear that she was here as well, somewhere in this arena. He thought about going to find her, but remember his promise to Stephanie just a few short hours ago. But he needed to see her; he needed to talk to her. Make her understand how sorry he was for saying what he did all those months ago. He didn't want to leave things the way they were, it wasn't exactly fair to her. Especially in her…condition.

Then, it hit him. There is just as much of a chance that the child inside of her was his as it was Brooks' child, maybe even more so. He thought back to the last time he made love to her, how he just gave in to seeing her standing in his hotel room, wearing his Motorhead t-shirt. She looked so beautiful then, even more so the last time he saw her, standing outside of his hotel room with her buddy, Edge. Why couldn't he have just taken her then and there, like he had before? Was it because he knew that if she was pregnant with Punk's child, which he would have to share her with him, at least a little bit?

He pulled her ring out of his pocket and twirled it between his large fingers. As much as he tried to make things work with Stephanie, he knew his heart still belonged to Megan. He ran from her because he couldn't face what she had done, he couldn't handle the half-truths he received for her actions. At least with Stephanie, he knew the devil he was getting into bed with.

She emerged from the bathroom, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her auburn hair hung over her shoulders, curled ever so slightly, her blue-green eyes sparkled when she saw him. He quickly placed the ring back in its hiding place and took her into his arms. She might be the devil, but she made him feel like a god. Sliding her hand into his, she led him towards the door.

"Your subjects await, King of Kings."

He pulled her into his chest and let his lips find their way to hers. "No, my queen. I am nothing but a humble COO."

She let a smile spread across her face, making him feel like a child once again. "Well, my humble COO. The people await your arrival."

#

He had forgotten how easy it was to talk to her, how well they just seemed to click. It was almost like old times in the New Nexus, only without those mouth breathers hanging around. When they actually got to be alone, they were able to just…talk. She opened up to him about her early life, about her mother. He told her things he hadn't told anyone else. They had a lot more in common than one would think. He just wished that things could have been different, that he hadn't been so cruel with her. All he could hope for, was the he could one day make it up to her. And her daughter.

Teddy Long spoke in volumes about how much he respected him, for both his in-ring ability and his skills with the crowd. While he was stuck with a champion like Daniel Bryan, Raw was damn lucky to have a man like him running around as their top dog. He barely listened to him; instead he let his thoughts roam to the girl that stole his heart and the life growing inside of her. A life he had no business having influence over. To give her a name, knowing she will never be his…it killed him. But maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to be in both of their lives.

"Are you listening to me, playa?"

Hearing Teddy's voice snapped him back into reality. "Sorry…I was a million miles away."

"You really care about that girl, don't ya?"

He sighed, allowing himself to admit it. "Yeah, I really do."

"Glad to hear it, playa. Between you and me, I think you two would be good together. A real family."

He swallowed hard. "Yeah…I guess so."

He walked away; his head hung just a little low. There were a million things he wanted to say to her, a million things he wanted to admit to the world. But he knew he couldn't. He knew she still loved his boss, she never stopped loving him. And he was too stupid to see the truth that was sitting right in front of his big, honking nose. Usually, he would stay that it was his loss, but if Meg and the baby were hurt, it was everyone's loss and that was something he couldn't face. Instead, he would have to bid his time and hope that Meg saw Paul for what he was…a scared little boy that runs back to the familiar when the good that he has throws him a curveball. Besides, it's not like she even CALLS him by his real name. How could that relationship last?

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He mumbled, as he saw the 'happy couple' appear on the horizon. "Hey, boss…and Paul. What seems to be shakin' in the city of brotherly love?"

Stephanie scoffed. "Punk…why are you here tonight?"

"Ah, Stephanie, darling dear…I've missed you too. Our talks have always been short and sweet, much like your marriage to the big guy here." He patted Triple H on the shoulder. "Between you and me, usually after you dodge the bullet, you don't hop back into the line of fire."

"Fuck off, Brooks. I'm not in a mood."

He looked deep into the eyes of the cerebral assassin. "Are…are you hung over, boss?" He let out a slight growl. "Oh, man…you ARE hung over! Was someone afraid they were going to run into the cautionary whale while they were here?"

"It's not like she's his problem anymore, Punk." Stephanie piped in, mater-of-factly. "I was under the impression that it was your bastard child growing inside of her."

He laughed it off. "Oh, it has just as much of chance as being yours as it does mine. Hell, maybe we are both wrong and it's the next baby freakin' Jesus. Until she pops, we can all just wait to take a peek at the face. If she's cute, she's mine. If she looks like an over-sized ape on 'roids, then the poor girl is fucked."

Triple H's face lit up. "She? Meg's having a little girl?"

He winced, realizing Meg hadn't told the other daddy the news. "I'm just assuming it's a girl. Aren't all first born kids a girl?"

"You are a jackass, Punk." Stephanie sniped, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you and Meg just go play happy family and leave us alone?"

"I see that I'm not wanted. Have fun, lovebirds." He mockingly bowed to them, and then made his way away from them. It was all he could do to keep from choking the bitch. While for the most part, he respected Triple H, he never could get over the fact that Meg and Stephanie shared half of their DNA. At her core, Stephanie was a manipulative, passive-aggressive, bitch with a princess complex, while Megan was the complete and utter opposite. If he hadn't seen the paperwork himself, he wouldn't have believed that they were even remotely related. Then again, they have the same eyes…

He sighed before entering his locker room. Tonight was going to be even more interesting than he thought.

#

"I was pretty sure I ordered you to stay put!"

"Who said I left the room? Craft services heard there was a fat chick in the building and brought me some ribs."

"Bull fucking shit, Meg! I ran into Sheamus and he told me he already saw you. Ma made me promise not to let you out of my sight and I already blew it!"

"I'm not a fucking china doll so don't treat me like one. Last time I checked, I can take care of myself."

"Last time I checked, when I left you on your own, you got knocked up!"

"Oh, that's rich! I was hanging out with those sacks of shit because if I got fired, you were next!" She turned her head and smiled at the blonde haired girl that Dee entered the room with just seconds before. "Hello, dear. I'm Meg. Please forgive us, but my sister here is being an ass."

"Don't tell my rookie that I'm being an ass! I'll tell my rookie when I am being an ass!" She turns and faces Taylor K. "I might be being an ass."

Meg sat down on the couch and absentmindedly rubbed her tummy. "Your niece got hungry, ok. You don't have to shove what I've been through in my face." Tears threatened to fall down her face. "Then, I ran into Phillip and-" She caught herself, but not in time.

"You ran into Brooks?" Meg winced at the tone in her voice. "You ran into that son of a bitch and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"Nothing happened. I yelled at him, and then we talked. He even suggested a name for the baby."

"You're calling Punk by his GIVEN name now?"

Taylor interrupted softly. "CM Punk is the father of your baby? That is so cool."

Dee facepalmed. "No it's not and he's not the father. Ok, he COULD be the father. We narrowed it down between him and Paul."

"Well, them and Keyser Soze." Both girls stared at Meg blankly. "The Usual Suspects? No? Seriously, people, watch a movie without the words Harry and Twilight in them."

"Cedric is in both movies." Dee says, almost like a lobotomy patient.

"Yes. Yes he is. Good girl." She shakes her head, then turns her focus to Taylor. "Yes, unfortunately, I am not sure if the father of my daughter is Punk or Hunter and my life is just one man away from being a Maury episode." She looked down at her tummy, which was beginning to tense up again. "Quiet, you! If you don't stop, I'll name you Agatha."

Dee mockingly cleared her throat. "Um…I thought we decided on Deandra Delinda Gratton. We can call her Double D!" She placed her hand on Meg's tummy. "See…she WANTS to be named after her Godmother."

"I am so sure that the baby is insisting on having a nickname like Double D."

"Why not, it was YOUR nickname in eleventh grade!"

"One should talk, Dee. Everyone made fun of your bubble butt in high school!"

Taylor cleared her throat. "If I may interject…how long have you guys known each other?"

Both girls answered at the same time. "Too long."

Taylor took a fit of laughter. "You guys are just too much. Glad Teddy thought it necessary to toss me your way. If not, I might have been stuck with that hoeski Eve or that stick in the mud Beth."

"Beth is uber serious, but there is nothing quite like facing her in the ring. It's just…god, a rush! There are very few of us gals left that actually know what we are doing in the ring, besides bulldogs and snapmares." She looks up and notices the girls are staring at her. "Sorry. I know you have a match against her at Wrestlemania, but she is amazing in that ring."

"Tell me about it. I am still feeling the effects of her in-ring technique."

Meg scoffs. "No….YOU are feeling the effects of your hotel minibar, NOT her technique. However bad you feel is all your fault."

"Well aren't you Miss High and Mighty. I seem to remember a certain someone ending up in her little predicament after closing down Paddy's Pub and emptying the minibar back at Punk's room." She winced when she saw the pained look on Meg's face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know me, open mouth, and insert foot."

Meg wiped tears from her eyes. "Doesn't make it any less true, right?"

"Fuck, Meg, I'm sorry. It was just a joke, honest."

"Whatever. It's my mistake, right?" She slowly rose from the couch and grabbed her bag. "I need some air. Follow me and I'll show you why I am the ONLY woman Beth Phoenix dreads stepping into the ring with."

With that, she was gone.

#

Smackdown began without a hitch. With the road to Wrestlemania looming ahead, everyone was coming out of the woodwork to get their name even mentioned on the biggest night of the year. Deals were being made, hands being dealt. One would THINK it was make it or break it, but for some, it truly was. And for that desperate lot, these were dire times. All of the interviewers were trying to get their hands on her, wanting her thoughts on the Punk/Jericho feud that had been getting worse and worse with each passing show, her thoughts on Dee's triumphed return both to the ring and to wrestling in her home town. Anything, really, but the story none of them wanted to touch…her round, cramping belly.

She ignored all of their questions, answering instead about how she had promised Josh Matthews the first interview. Of course, this did nothing but piss them off, leaving them to mumble obscene tidbits under their breath before walking away. This was just the sort of thing she was trying to avoid; the cocky looks, the asinine questions, the stares. All it did was drive her stress levels to new highs and made the pain and awkwardness that much more noticeable. For once, she wished she had listened to her mother and just stayed home.

And then she had another reason why she should have stayed home.

"Gratton, Gratton, Gratton…I didn't expect to see you back here. After doing the walk of shame out of Punk's locker room eight months ago, we figured we had seen the last of the supposed 'Supreme Diva'."

She didn't even need to look up. It was a voice she knew all too well.

"Well, if it isn't the woman my ex is now back with." She looked up and saw a face that looked too much like her own for her liking. "You actually let Hunter off of his leash long enough for you to come mock me. What a swell gal you are."

Stephanie faked a laugh. "Funny. I might keep him on tight leash, but that is because he is a man that needs it. When he's left to his own devices, he ends up with the gutter rats."

"Better for him to end up with the gutter rats than a two-bit, lying bitch like you! If he wants to be with you after all you put him through, that's fine by me. But remember, cupcake, I was there to pick up the pieces once. I know more than you think I do and don't think for a moment that I am going to let you pull that shit with him again. He's too good of a man for that."

"Well, isn't this the pot calling the kettle black…you have no room to talk. What I have done has NOTHING on what you've put him through for all these months. Letting him THINK he might be the father of that bastard growing inside of you when we all know you were fucking Punk ten ways to Sunday. He bragged about it to the other guys like you were some sort of prize."

She stepped back, as if hit with a punch. It took her a moment to compose herself to come back. "Consider the source, Stephanie. Men create stories all the time. The only time I slept with Phillip was that night after the bar and that's it. Whether or not anyone believes or cares doesn't matter to me. Once I have my little girl, we can have the paternity test done and we will all know the truth." She paused, her stomach tightening up once again. "At least I am willing to admit my shortcomings. What about you? You lied to him about being pregnant in the first place. You made him think he was going to be a daddy and for what? A chance to renew your vowels? What kind of a woman DOES something like that?"

A voice came from just around the corner. "A woman trying to do anything she could to keep her man. Unlike someone who ran at the first sign of trouble."

Her mouth dropped when she saw him…his hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail, the black Armani suit. Her heart fluttered for a moment, all before her brain took in what he had just said.

"Hello, Paul. I see the leash really isn't as loose as Stephanie here made it out to be."

His face was somber. "It's Paul now? You've never called me Paul once since we've known each other."

"Not true. The last time we made love I called you by your given name. Seemed to fit the moment." She winced once more. "Fuck…"

He rushed to her side as Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What…what's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself about."

He face went pale. "You….you aren't in labor, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's probably false labor or something. I'm not due until April 29th."

"That's two months away…"

"You ARE intuitive." The pain subsides. "I'm fine, really. It's just her way of reminding me that she's there."

He smiled, making her heart skip a beat. She always thought he had the best smile she had ever seen. "Punk was right…you are having a little girl, aren't you?"

"I did say 'she', didn't I?" She grabbed her bag and slowly rose from her chair. "It's none of your concern, though, right? I mean…that's what you told me. This is my problem and I am going to deal with it. Don't change your mind just because you found out the sex of the baby." She sighed heavily. "If you want to be with _her_, by all means, do so. But just remember…I was there to pick up the pieces once. I won't do it again. McMahons….can't be trusted."

He watched as she waddled her way down the hallways, his face devoid of emotion. Inside, he was dying. He could tell Stephanie and the world that he no longer had feelings for her after everything she put him through, but he couldn't lie to himself. Deep down, he still loved her just as much now as he did when they were first together. And if he was actually being honest with himself, he prayed that the baby growing inside of her was his very own daughter. At the same time, he was beginning to fall again for Stephanie. It was easy for them to get back into their old routine, easier than he originally thought it would have been. His heart was being pulled in two different directions, leaving his mind a mess. Couple that with his new stressing job as the COO and it was making for a very volatile cocktail, so much so, that he has found himself hitting the bottom of a bottle more than once. Just nothing as bad as he had last night.

"Come along. There's nothing we can do or say to her to make her see the error of her ways."

He glared at her. "And what, pray tell, should she be seeing? She could have lied to me about sleeping with Punk. She could have just let me go along believing I was the only man that could be that little girl's father. But she didn't, did she? She told me the truth, unlike someone who only came clean AFTER her own mother spilled the beans for her."

"I love how you throw my faults back at me, all while acting like the fucking victim. YOU were the one who put this business before your vowels. Getting that World Title was always more important than me and yes, I'll admit, I did some choice things to get back at you for it. But it was all because I didn't want to lose you. I never stopped loving you, even when you were with that piece of Philly trash."

"Stop talking about her that way!"

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in his words. "Whatever. Feel about her however you want. I'm done playing second fiddle to her."

With that, she turned on a dime and walked in the opposite direction. For a second, he thought about following suit, but he knew he had to speak to Meg at least once before that baby popped and if he didn't do it now, he'd never have another chance. Thankfully for him, she couldn't get very far.

"Meg…Meg wait!" He picked up his pace as he realized she was ignoring him. "Come on, we need to talk about this. At least hear me out."

She sighed and stopped in her tracks, allowing him to catch up with her. "You've got five minutes. I promised Josh an interview next time he was in town."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a little girl?"

Her face grew red. "Why, would you have still shoved it in my face if I was having a son? What does the sex of my child have to do with any of this?"

"It…it doesn't. It doesn't change a thing; I just should have been told that you knew the sex."

She scoffed. "Since when do you give a shit? This is MY problem, right? That's what you told me. Fuck, you sound just like my father-"

The look on his face let her know it was too late. "Father…I thought he was dead?"

"He is. He's dead to me, ok." The tightening grew worse. "FUCK!"

"You are going to the medic station, even if I have to drag your ass there! Something is very, very wrong."

She pushed him away. "It's nothing, leave me alone." He tried to put his arms around her again but she wiggled out of them. "Fuck you, Paul. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You had your chance to do the right thing and you fucked it up. There were nights where I just sat by my cellphone crying my eyes out, hoping you would just call and check up on us. I know I fucked you over, I know that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not sure WHO the father of this precious little girl is. But the fact that she COULD be yours should have overwritten your hatred of me. Instead, you ignored me and when you DID talk to me, you treated me like shit. Newsflash, Paul…I already KNOW I'm a piece of shit. I'm fucking gutter swine for not knowing who her daddy is. I'm a whore, I'm a terrible person, and I am everything they say that I am! But you…you should have cared just a little bit more because you are a better person than me. So go…go back to her. You never stopped loving her, even while you were with me. I'll…I'll deal with this. We are no longer your concern."

"Meg, I-"

"GO!"

He started to do as she said…until he heard her let out a blood-curdling scream and heard her hit the floor.

"MEGAN!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I've had it written out for about 2 weeks now, but lacked internet in my apartment to do so. **


	5. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**A/N: It's been a shorter ride this time, but that doesn't make it any less intense. What is the fate of Meg's baby? Will Triple H discover the truth about her past? Will Punk see the error of his ways? All of these questions will be answered in the final chapter of Need You Know. And once again, please read the companion piece by Fanficfungrl215 to get the full story. Also, reviews would be grand…**

**Chapter Five: Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own…**

_Oooo, baby, I need you now…_

His eyes widened in horror as he turned to find her crumpled body lying motionless on the floor. She looked like a ragdoll, tossed aside by a sad, spoiled child. In one quick swoop, she was against his chest, her body limp in his arms. The next moments played out as if he was watching a nightmare unfold in front of him. His legs couldn't carry him to the medic station quick enough, his cries went unnoticed. The paramedics on scene for the show were forced to hold him back as they began to work on her, leaving him feeling even more useless than before. He didn't realize the world going on around him again until he felt the pain in his knuckles and saw the dents in the walls from where he repeatedly let his fist fly in frustration.

And then he heard her weak, child-like voice.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo." He rushed right to her side. "You're going to be ok, I got you to the medics and they'll make sure you are both alright."

"Dee…"

He pushed away the strands of crimson hair that clung to her forehead thanks to the large amount of sweat that decided to create a pool there. "I'll get her, I promise."

She closed her eyes as the medics lifted her stretcher into the back of the ambulance. The driver turned to speak to him.

"We've got to get her to the hospital as fast as possible. Which hospital is she supposed to be delivering out of?"

He looked at the floor. "I haven't a clue."

"Do you at least know her doctor's name?" He shook his head in response. "We'll take her up to University of Penn. If you like, you can ride with us."

"No, I better get her sister to meet her up there. Besides, she wouldn't want me there."

"No offense, sir, but aren't you the baby's father?"

His eyes glassed over as the ambulance made a quick getaway from the arena, his heart officially broken. The floor was unforgiving on his knees as he dropped, his mind racing over the million and one things that could be wrong with her, not to mention that little girl. The little girl that has a fifty-percent chance of being HIS little girl. If he lost either one of them it would kill him. He couldn't believe he didn't know a thing about what was going on with her, not to mention where she was delivering out of or what her doctor's name was. Hell, he didn't even have an inkling as to what she was planning on naming her little girl. And why was that? Because of his damn pride.

He had to make it up to her, he had to set things right. Even if that little girl ends up not being his. Dee…he had to find her.

#

She couldn't believe him. After everything that little bitch from Philly did to him, after all the secrets she kept from him, all the lies she told, and he still jumped at her every whim. What more could she do to make him see that Gratton was going ruin him in the long run? How could she make him see that the only person good enough for him was the same woman that never stopped loving him, not for a second?

Stephanie sighed to herself as she reached their dressing room. Deep down, in a place she feared to tread herself, she knew that he was the father of Gratton's bastard child. Punk was capable of pulling off some shady things, but this - sleeping with a girl that was more than two sheets to the wind – that was low, even for him. That clashed too greatly with his whole 'straight-edge' persona. Not to mention the fact that she knew he was in love with the girl. What they all wanted with her less than fabulous little sister was beyond her, but this was the reality of the situation. And once this child came out, she was going to lose the only man she ever truly loved.

Why did they even bother to come here tonight? She knew this would happen if they came to Philadelphia. Paul would see her, see her growing belly and forget about what he had. It wasn't his fault, really. It was the one thing she was never able to give him. In fact, she threw his desire to be a father right in his face the moment she lied to him about being pregnant in the first place. But she did it because she loved him, because she was afraid to lose him. She had always been terrified to let people in and when she opened herself up to Paul, it left her vulnerable. Everyone saw the things that she did, the tricks that she pulled, and only saw the negative aspects of it. What they failed to see was the wounded little girl that was pulling them.

It was a trait she had in common with her baby sister.

Of course Meg ran to Punk and the New Nexus when the truth threatened to surface, it was the only way to save not only her job, but the job of her best friend. She was also afraid of what would become of her fiancé, if he ever discovered the truth about her. His disdain for the McMahon clan was legendary after the divorce. She also knew that once her parentage came to light that he would leave her heartbroken and alone; exactly where her older sister now found herself.

Maybe…maybe she was wrong for going about things this way. After all, was it REALLY Meg's fault that Vince McMahon couldn't keep it in his pants? It wasn't like Delinda Gratton was the first woman he had cheated on her mother with, she was just the first one with the unfortunate luck of being sired in that little fling. But Meg…she KNEW who her father was, or at least she knew before coming into the meeting with their father five years ago. And of course, she knew who and what she was before getting involved with her own sister's ex-husband. If she had just gone about her business, she would have left her alone. She may have even reached out to her. But no, she HAD to go after him. She got her claws into him and within months they were together and not long after that, they were engaged. It was more than she could handle. And Paul…he was too blind to see the truth that was right in front of him.

With only a few exceptions, the girls looked nearly alike. The same bone structure, the same smile. And if that wasn't enough to set off red flags, their eyes were a dead giveaway. But no, it was almost like he KNEW the truth but CHOSE to overlook it. He couldn't be that stupid, in all honesty. You couldn't be with someone for so long and not notice her near-double while you are fucking her. Then again…stranger things have happened.

The worst part of all of this was, she almost had him back for good. The past few months with him had been some of the happiest of her life. No one understood her like him; no one knew how to break down the walls she put up around herself. And besides a few bumps in the road, like his sudden urge to drink alone, they were getting back on track. He was even back to telling her he loved her, even though it was usually done while making love. Even that didn't matter much to her. He was hers again.

And no matter what, she planned on keeping him that way.

#

"Sheamus, have you seen Dee around?"

The Irishman glared at him, unsure of his intentions. "What do you need with the lass, mate? She's in the ring with the new girl right now?"

"Tell her to find me if you see her before me. Ok? It's important."

And with that, he was gone. The scenario was repeated again and again, with wrestler and backstage personality alike and the answer was always the same. Each time, he becomes a little more frantic. He wasn't sure of who to turn to, who would actually be of service. Then, it came to him. Her emergency contact list from her personnel files. Most likely she put her mother's name and number down in case anything serious ever happened to her inside that ring. All he had to do was get his hands on those files and Delinda would be right by her daughter's side, where she belonged.

Vince. If anyone would have those files, it would be him.

#

He should be on top of the world. WWE Champion, yet another huge Wrestlemania match, and the fans

adored him…why wasn't that enough for him? Why did he spend his days sitting in the dankest corner of every arena in the country? He was Phillip Brooks…CM motherfucking Punk. The best in the world, the face of the WWE. And at the end of the day, it wasn't enough for him. If she wasn't in his life, it didn't mean shit. Even when he watched her from afar, living her fairy tale life with The Cerebral Assassin himself, he was happier than he was right now. And why was that?

Because he knew that deep down, he fucked up. And fucked up royally.

It wasn't enough for him to just break up the happy couple. That was too easy, in his book. He wanted them both to suffer for her not being in his life. Paul already had his chance at being a McMahon, so why was he given a second chance? And Megan…she would never leave him, no matter how wrong he was for her. She refused to see just how much he missed his life with Stephanie, refused to see how weak he really was. And for that, Punk had thought she deserved to suffer as well.

But he couldn't have foreseen her becoming pregnant as the plan began to take shape.

For the first time in his life, he wished he could be like his father and disappear deep into a bottle, never to return. He wish he could have drank himself just as stupid that night eight months ago and then he could been the father of that baby. Instead, he let his lies take on a life of their own and made the only woman he ever cared for out to be something she wasn't. And now she was stuck going through what should be one of the best times in her life all alone. All because he felt he deserved her.

"There you are."

He didn't bother looking up. If he didn't know the sound of his voice by now, then he should be considered deaf. Then again, if he WAS deaf, he'd be one lucky bastard.

"Here I am. What do you want, Jericho?"

"Is that any way to treat your opponent for Wrestlemania?" A sick smile spread across his face as he takes a seat next to Punk. "Have you gotten a load of the tail floating around this arena? Who would have thought Philly had just…amazing pieces of ass."

"You'd know all about asses, wouldn't you?"

"Now, now, Brooks. No need to get testy. I just wanted to make sure our champion was being properly taken care of. We can't have him floating around here without his own piece of arm candy. Bryan has A.J. and you…you are just so lonely now that you are no longer a part of The New Nexus."

Punk shakes his head. "Whoa. It would appear that SOMEONE did their research on YouTube. The New Nexus…that was a lifetime ago in the eyes of the fans. You might as well start referencing the Straight-Edge Society while you are at it." He laughed slightly. "Hey, remember when the CM stood for Cookie Monster?"

"But your time in The New Nexus…they were the last time you were truly happy, weren't they?"

His question hit him hard, but he refused to falter. "What exactly would you know about happiness?"

"I know that you had it once SHE joined your little sausage fest. And I know something else." He leaned in close and whispered so low he could barely hear himself. "You never fucked that little Philly bitch. Too bad…I bet she's quite the little freak in between the sheets."

A guttural tone escaped Punk's lips as he slammed Jericho up against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF HER THAT WAY!"

Luckily for Jericho, security just so happened to be there to separate them. However, this didn't stop Punk from trying to end his Wrestlemania opponent long before the biggest night of the year. The entire time, Jericho stood behind the men in uniform, cackling away.

"Did I strike a nerve, Brooks? And you call yourself The Best In The World…"

His laugh echoed as he made his way in the opposite direction.

#

"Vince…we've got a problem."

He didn't have to be staring at his former father-in-law to know the look he was giving. "I hired you to handle these things for me."

"I need access to personnel files on Gratton." The tone nearly went dead. "Vince…VINCE!"

Vince stumbled, something he never did. "She…she's your ex now, Paul. You are back with my daughter as you should be. And she's on maternity leave, so she isn't scheduled to be there. Why would you need them?"

"She's here, Vince. Well, she was…look, I'll explain later-"

He could almost see the veins popping out of his neck from the safety of Philadelphia. "What did she tell you, huh? And you think you can trust her after all she's done to you? She'll say anything to get you back, even if it's nothing but lies!"

Triple H nearly dropped the phone. "What the hell are you talking about, sir?"

Vince went silent, the color draining from his face. "Why do you need her files?"

"She had to be rushed out of here via ambulance…we had an argument and she collapsed. I need to get a hold of her mother to let her know what happened."

"Where's Dee? If I am not mistaken, Long gave her a rookie to look after."

"That's just it, sir. She's in the ring with the rookie and I've got to get a hold of her mother now. All I need is her number; I know it has to be on her emergency contact list."

"No. I don't want you having access to those files of her."

Now it was his turn to let his anger flow. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why, because she's my ex-fiancé and you are afraid I'll leave your daughter again? News flash, Vince, I am trying to do the right thing here. There's a chance that kid in there is mine and if there is something wrong with the two of them, then her mother needs to be there. Why are you making this so difficult?" He stopped and let what just transpired sink in. "What don't you want me to see on those files, _sir_?"

"Nothing…it's nothing. Something between she and I. It doesn't concern you."

"If it's nothing, then just let me have access to her numbers…" He stopped as he saw Dee and Taylor making their way towards him. "Never mind, here comes the Disaster herself. Next time I see you, though, I except some answers."

He hung up the phone and made his way towards the last person he felt like seeing today.

"Listen, Paul, since TECHNICALLY you're my boss, I'd like to apologize for my actions-"

He cut her off. "Later. Meg's on her way to the hospital."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She shoved him backwards. "WHERE'S MY SISTER?"

"The medics took her to University of Penn. We need to get ahold of her mother and get her down there."

Dee starts to panic at a high level. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." She starts pacing back and forth. "Mom's doing the night shift at CHOP. Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I've been searching everywhere for you! You were in the ring-"

This time it was her turn to cut him off. "You could've stopped the match! It's not like it wasn't the first time you've done something like that. Is she ok? What happened?"

"We were arguing and she collapsed. I…it's all my fault. Dee, if something happens, it's because of me."

"You are right. It IS because of you. You couldn't have been a half-way decent guy and been better to her. For all we know, that's YOUR kid in there and you've done NOTHING but fuck things up! You're a fucker-upper!" She turned to Taylor. "Find John. Tell him what happened and to meet me over at the hospital. I'll make it up to you later, ok? I'll be in touch." She turned back to Triple H. "And you…" She slaps him dead in the face. "…stay away from her. Got me?"

She turned and stormed away, leaving Triple H and Taylor K holding the bag, so to speak. Finally, he broke the ice.

"Well…that went better than expected?"

"Better than expected? I think you tanked big time."

"Still…she didn't go for my balls, so that's a step up from the scenario I had playing in my head." He sighed. "Is it sad to say I kind of wish she did kick me in the balls?"

"If it was me, I would have done it. Does that make you feel any better?"

"No." He laughs slightly. "What's your name, kid?"

"Taylor K, sir."

"Well, Taylor K, welcome to the WWE."

#

She remembered the tightness and pain in her abdomen, her knees giving out on her, the unforgiving floor. Her mind raced as she attempted to put the pieces of the day back together into something resembling order. Instead, her head was filled with chaos, but at the forefront of it all was her daughter. She no longer felt the strain of what she had believed to be Braxton Hicks, which caused her to panic. Her hands frantically grabbed at her belly and were relieved to feel her baby girl was still in there, just as she should be.

"Miss Gratton, please, calm down. We are taking you to University of Penn. Hospital-"

"Dee…where's Dee?"

"Dee O'Toole? Back at the arena, I would think. She wasn't there when you were brought to us."

She was yelling, arguing. That she could remember. Then she remembered hearing his heart, beating into her ear as he ran with her broken body. It was the same heartbeat she slept next to for four years; it's a sound she would never forget. Hunter…Paul…they were fighting and then….then the world started to spin around her. He saved her, them really. And if she knew him like she did, she knew he would track down Dee and get her to the hospital.

"Is my baby going to be alright? I'm not due for two months."

"We will know more once we get you to the University of Penn. Please, stay calm, Miss Gratton."

"Calm? I collapsed after fighting with my ex fiancé and his bitch of an ex-wife. He was so ha-happy to find out I was having a girl and I threw it in his face." She felt the tears well up in her eyes and they joined the sweat that poured down her face. "I don't even know if he is the father of this baby or not because I'm such a terrible person. How can I be a good mother if I don't even know who her father is?"

"Miss Gratton-"

"I wanted him to feel the pain I felt when he shunned me all those months ago. He made me feel five inches tall when I told him I was pregnant. I didn't lie to him; I didn't just let him believe he was the father. I told him about my drunken one night stand with Brooks. I-"

The pain returned with a vengeance, causing her to let out another blood-curdling scream. The driver hit the lights as the medic in the back tried to calm her down.

"We have to get you to the hospital, Miss Gratton. Your blood-pressure is through the roof and you are at risk for everything from hypertension to preeclampsia. I am going to give you something to put you under until we get to the hospital."

She nodded slightly, and then whelped in pain as the needle sent something into her bloodstream. Within moments, the world around her became nothing more than a distant friend.

#

The rest of Smackdown continued on as if nothing at all had happened. Dee explained to Teddy Long about Meg's condition and that she was leaving for the hospital, which the General Manager was perfectly fine with. The matches carried on as scheduled, future Wrestlemania moments began to take shape. All-in-all, the world continued to spin.

All of that changed once the Main Event kicked off.

The fans leapt to their feet as the opening guitar riffs of "Cult of Personality" echoed around the Wells Fargo Center. Once the sound reached his ears and he stepped foot out on the stage, all of the stress and worry bled out of his system and was replaced with pure adrenaline. After announcing to the crowd exactly what time it was, Clobbering, of course, the was down in the ring, awaiting to face a man he once considered one of his best friends in this business. Before long, he was face to face with Daniel Bryan and his screwball of a girlfriend, A.J. The bell sounded and just like that, the two were charging each other, both men willing and able to cause great harm to one another. Back and forth they battled, giving the fans more than just a show. This…it was personal, there was pride on the line.

And then, just like that, Punk found himself dominating over his former friend after a botched aerial attack. The fans were out of control and he seemed to be using their cheers to continue his assault. He launched an aerial attack of his own, driving a flying elbow into Bryan's chest before taunting him to get up, which he reluctantly did. As he stumbled around the ring, Punk signaled to the fans what time it really was.

"This is it, Cole! It's time for Bryan to GO TO SLEEP!"

As Punk lifted Bryan up and put him across his shoulders, he was caught off-guard by a figure at the top of the stage. Walking towards him with a mic firmly in hand was none other than Chris Jericho, complete with his light-up jacket. Punk promptly ignored his Wrestlemania opponent, opting instead to knock Bryan out clean with _GTS _before picking up the quick pin. The fans cheers drowned out "Cult of Personality", yet they never take their eyes off of the man on the stage, who had now started a slow clap.

"Brooks, Brooks, Brooks…for a man so eager to prove himself to be better than the people he shares a few strands of DNA with, you certainly are losing the fight." The fans boos quickly die down in order to hear exactly what Jericho had to say. "Your father was ever the perpetual drunk that ruined your childhood, and here you are, proving yourself to be no better than he was in the childhood ruining department."

This caught Punk attention, as it did the fans.

"Oh, maybe I am speaking out of school. I was under the impression that the fans knew that it is YOUR bastard child growing in the hometown hero Gratton's baby maker!" A hush fell over the crowd. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry. You FANCY yourself the father. But are you really? I mean, we all know she was engaged to our very own COO at the time. Then again, she was also pretty good friends with half the guys in the back…who knows WHO she was letting diddle her. I mean, she is being way too quiet when it comes to speaking about who the father of that kid…is it because she just doesn't know?"

By this point, Punk had slid out of the ring and swiped a mic from the announce table.

"Shut your damn mouth, Jericho!" He bellowed at him while now making his way towards him. "This has nothing to do with her, so leave her out of this. This is between you and me!"

"Did I strike a nerve, Phillip? Does she really mean that much to you? Is that why you blackmailed her into joining the New Nexus?" By this point, the crowd was coming unglued. "What exactly did you have hanging over her head….I bet your loyal subjects, your precious little fans are just dying to know?"

"That's between me and Gratton, assclown!"

Jericho scoffed. "Well, that may just be, but we are digressing from the point of all this."

"And what point is that, exactly?"

"The point of all of this is: you became a straight-edge to escape the man that your father was, who your drug-addicted sister is. Everything you have done in your career and life has been to prove that you are better than those people, but have you really made yourself any better than them? You want to bring a child into your life, knowing full-well that it probably isn't yours…all so you can screw that up, too? Between you and your fatherly shortcomings and our own COO shaking up with his ex-wife again, this kid is going to have no one in its life, other than its whore of a mother!"

Something inside Punk snapped, causing him to see nothing but Jericho surrounded by pitch blackness. It wasn't usually like the WWE Champion to lose his composure, but this was no ordinary situation. As he charged towards his enemy, ready to slam his fists down his throat, Jericho waves his hands in mock fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Punk….you keep refusing to see the point in all of this." Punk ignored him, opting instead to send his fist flying into Jericho's jaw, knocking him clear to the ground. However, Jericho still has the mic in hand and he weakly pressed it to his lips as Punk climbed on top of his to deliver a few more blows. "The point is….where is she?" Punk stopped mid-punch. "Where's Gratton, Punk?"

The Titan-Tron suddenly went from showing the scene that was transpiring on the top of the stage, to the final moments of the Gratton/Helmsley fight from just a short time ago. Meg is shown walking away from Triple H and the fans gasped at the sight of her growing belly.

"I'm a whore, I'm a terrible person, and I am everything they say that I am! But you…you should have cared just a little bit more because you are a better person than me. So go…go back to her. You never stopped loving her, even while you were with me. I'll…I'll deal with this. We are no longer your concern."

"Meg, I-"

"GO!"

Punk's eyes grow wide as he watches her drop to the ground and the screen goes black. From the ground, Jericho begins a sickening laugh.

"Did we all learn a lesson here? You…you couldn't even be bothered to be there when she lost that baby she was carrying. Guess we will never know whether or not you would make a better father than the alcoholic one you had!" He laughed again. "Even SHE thinks she's a whore!"

The next thing Punk remembered after hearing Jericho's last crack about his father, was being pulled into the backstage area, his white wrist tape now sporting a healthy crimson glow and his whole body shaking in heated anger. As he fought to gather his thoughts, one thing came to mind.

"Meg….where's Meg?"

That's when he noticed Cena helping him to his feet. "Supposedly she got into a fight with her ex and collapsed. The boss got her to the medic station and they rushed her over to the University Of Penn Hospital, where Dee is with her." He grabs Punk's bloody hand and chuckles. "Well…I think Jericho learned something today."

"Yeah, what he can use against me."

"And what happens when he does." Cena motioned for the exit. "Come on, Champ. I'll give you a ride to see your potential baby mama."

#

"This is crazy, Paul!"

"Really? It all makes sense, Steph. Why else would she keep me away from her mother? And your father keeping those files away from me…that's what Punk's been holding over her head! That sick son of a bitch, I'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass he's going to be eating my goddamn shoe laces! I'm going to the hospital; I'm getting the truth out of her one way or another. And if my hunch is correct, god help everyone involved."

"Just leave it be!"

He turned and faced her, his face contorted. "I….I just can't, Steph. You think I want to go to her in this state? That this is easy for me….newsflash! It's not! I'll meet you back at the hotel."

And with that, he was gone. His mind and car raced the whole way to the hospital, letting everything Meg ever said about her past seep into his consciousness. Why didn't he see this before? If he had been paying enough attention, he would have seen it coming from a mile away. He just hoped and prayed that he was being paranoid.

"Don't you think you did enough damage here?"

As he pulled up to the hospital, he was caught off guard by Dee standing outside, smoking a cigarette. "Listen, I just came here to get a few answers from Meg, that's all."

"I don't give a flying fuck if you are here to cure cancer, get the hell out of here! You are the reason she's here in the first place." She sighed and tossed her cigarette on the ground. "Between you and Punk, I don't know which of you fucks I'm going to smash first."

He ignored her threats, as he usually did, and parked high in the parking garage. On his way down, he saw that Dee was still standing by, as if she was ready to fight anyone who dared to come near the woman she regarded as her sister.

"I'm not here to fight, Dee. You know me-"

She cut him off. "I USED to know you."

"You still do and you know it. Just…give me a few minutes with her, ok? If you want to kick my ass after that, that's fine. But please…you know I deserve the truth."

She sighed heavily. "FINE! Whatever. But I swear to god, if you do any damage to her OR my niece, I will personally rip each of your fingernails off while I force you to watch El Superbeasto over and over."

"We did that about a year back, Dee, just without the fingernails."

"Oh….well, move along."

Within a few moments, he was standing outside of room 6829, watching her as she slept. On her stomach, was some sort of machine that he didn't recognize. The sight of her like this nearly made him turn around and leave her alone, but when her eyes fluttered and turned in his direction, he was like a dear in headlights. Her eyes widened as he walked into the door.

"So…were you ever going to tell me?"

She stared up at him, at first her eyes innocent of his question, and then they turned to guilt. "Who told you?"

"You did. Or, at least you pointed me in the right direction. Your…father helped. He is your father, right?" Meg nodded. "So, you're a McMahon?"

She sighed and moved herself into a more comfortable position. "If you mean half of my DNA came from the 'Genetic Jackhammer' himself, then yes. Does that make me a McMahon? I like to think not."

He began stalking the floor. "Why didn't you tell me truth?"

"And what would you have done, huh? You stated time and time again how happy you are that you were to be free of them. Yet here I was, just brimming with McMahon juice inside me and scared shitless to tell you about my past. And not for all of the reasons you would like to believe."

"And what reasons were those, Megan? What could possibly justify you lying to me for all these years?"

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her tummy. "Look, I just need you to hear me out and have an open mind-"

"Have an open mind….have an open mind? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He cut her off, slamming his fist into the wall for yet another time tonight. "You lied to me; you lead me to believe that your father was dead. That's sick! That's psychotic! That's….a McMahon move right there. I should have seen it coming, your family has done nothing but fuck me over time and time and time again. Is that why I'm COO? Because I might have knocked up one daughter and I'm back to fucking the other…it's the prize for frequent McMahon miles or something?" He started for the door. "If that's my child…I'll see your ass in court."

"STOP!" She screeched at him. "Hear me out, please!" Her voice broke like that of a child, which caused him to turn and glare at her. She was mess; her face was blotchy and sopping wet from tears and sweat, her stomach swollen and covered with a machine that kept close tabs on the little girl inside of her. "Please…after everything we've been through, you deserve the truth and I deserve to be listened to. Ok?"

He calmed himself down and pulled over a chair. "This had better be good."

She paused and took a deep breath before starting. "You are completely right, I am technically a McMahon. Well, I guess you can say that according to my DNA, I'm a McMahon. My mother majored in Communications and Business up in Boston University, the same place my…siblings…went to. She seemed to have won the intern lotto by getting the chance to intern over at the Stamford building for what was supposed to be a year. A few months into her internship, she found herself at the office after-hours, catching up on some paperwork. This wasn't abnormal, but the fact that he was there as well with her was a change. One thing led to another and they ended up doing the dirty on his desk and I am the product of that one night stand." She stopped, taking in Paul's face, which was now absent of color. "When she came to him with the pregnancy test, he tossed money at her for a hasty abortion…all before firing her. She refused to do so and kept my parentage a secret from nearly everyone, out of fear that he would find out and take me away from her. The only person that knew the truth was Patrick Kincaid, her high school sweetheart and best friend and together they decided to raise me. And yes, he really is dead, I didn't make that up. He died just before I was born. And everyone already believed he was my dad, so my mom just told me that as well. I grew up thinking that my father died before he ever got to know me, which made it that much easier to lie about in the future."

"When did you find out the truth?"

"Right before I went in for my interview with the WWE. Vince had seen my tapes and wanted me so badly…until he realized who I was. So yeah, that was the most awkward meeting in history."

"You expect me to believe this?"

"I expect you to hear me out, like you said you would." She continued. "Vince knew that if Linda found out what happened between him and my mother, especially since I am a walking, talking reminder of that affair, that she'd have him by the balls. He couldn't have his love child walking around all willy-nilly and free to do whatever she pleased…so, he did what he thought was best; he hired me. Of course, it didn't come without a price…my silence for a contract. I couldn't tell anyone, not you, not Dee…if the news broke, I'd be fired on the spot, no questions asked. Just like my mother. The only thing I asked in return was for him to hire Dee as well. And because of that, she was in this clusterfuck of a situation without being any the wiser. And if the truth gets out, especially now, I am royally and completely fucked, as is Dee."

"And Punk knew this?"

She nodded. "During Vicki's term as Smackdown GM, I was part of her brand for a while, giving her access to my files. She had already combed through Dee's files and found nothing she could use on her, so she picked at mine. The cougar herself blundered her way into a goldmine and didn't know what to do with it. That was, until she discovered that Punk had feelings for me and gave him the DNA blow-by-blow. The rest, you pretty much know." She paused to fidget with the machine on her belly. "This contraption is going to be the death of me. Mark my words."

"Don't touch that!"

"I'm fine, chillax!" She smiled slightly before continuing again. "My mom really wanted to meet you, especially since she knew how much we loved each other. We were just so afraid one of us would slip up and you would learn the truth in such an awful fashion. And Dee knows too, just so you know. I kinda had to tell her, after the whole becoming pregnant thing." She grabs his hand and pulls it close. "Paul…from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry for lying to you, for not telling you the truth about my past. But if this is your baby…please don't take my mistakes out on her. She doesn't deserve any of this bullshit."

With tears in his eyes, he turns his back on her. "I…I can't deal with this right now. When she's born, I'll take the test. Until then-"

She matched him, tear for tear. "I…understand. Goodbye, Paul."

He turned and drank her in one last time. "Goodbye, kiddo. Keep that little girl safe."

After a quick kiss on the top of the head, he was gone, as was her composure.

#

Outside of room 6829, CM Punk was able to catch the gist of the conversation between the exes, which was awkward to say the least. It was hard for him to hear it, despite the fact that he had actually lived the sordid tale just as it had unfolded. The whole situation had caught him so off guard that he was nearly mowed down by his genetic rival as he made a swift exit from the hospital room.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" Much to the shock of the nurses just a few yards away, Punk found himself pinned against the wall by the much bigger COO. "You ruined her life, you sick bastard!"

"I…sorry…." He choked out. "Make….ing….right…."

"This had better be the last time I see you anywhere near her or that baby, do you understand me? I will end your pathetic, scum-sucking life!" He drops Punk, who gasps for air. "You are worse than Vince, you know that? At least we've grown to expect these things from him. You were supposed to be the best in the world and instead, you are nothing more than a fucking bully."

"As opposed to you, right? Mr. Fucking Perfect." Paul glares down at Punk, his eyes the size of silver dollars. "You are no better than I am. Yeah, I am a douchebag for doing what I did, but I did it because of how I feel for that woman in there. The minute things got too tough for you, you ran off like a child. It was so easy for you to let me take all the blame for you not being with her anymore, but I didn't once see you making an effort to get her back."

"Are you serious right now? I seem to remember taking a sledgehammer to your little posse eight months back and walking out with her…AFTER you smashed up her face!"

"Yeah, and what happened afterwards? Meg told me all about it. You guys fucked and when she didn't give you the information you wanted, you flipped out and drove her away. And did you chase after her, try to stop her….anything? No. You didn't. Because you are a fucking coward and you wanted to look like the better person in everyone else's eyes, even at the expense of her feelings. I picked up the pieces that night. I put her back together again. And I have been trying my best to change my ways since then. What have you done? Your ex, apparently. Her fucking sister!"

"I didn't know until now that they were sisters!"

"Oh, so that makes it all the better?" By this point, security had them surrounded. "Get out of here, Paul. Run back to your little trophy ex. I'll pick up the pieces…we all know I'm good at that."

"This isn't over!"

"Actually, it is."

With that, he stepped around him and headed into her hospital room, only to find her sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. The monitor on her belly was going a mile a minute, sending him into a panic. Taking three steps at a time, he rushed to her side and took her into his arms. As he ran his fingers through her crimson locks, he tried his best to comfort her. After a few minutes, she begins to calm down, as did the monitor she was hooked up to. As the pounding in her chest slowed to a calm, he took her face in his hands and gently lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Hey…was that jerk treating you wrong? I can totally go kick his ass for you."

She found herself smiling at the thought. "Ferris Bueller, you're my hero!"

"You know me; I am here to help those that can't help themselves." He kissed her forehead and walked towards the closest chair, before dragging it over to her bedside. "I over-heard you telling the big oaf a heaping helping of the truth. Did you really think that's a good idea? I mean, he is the COO."

"Good idea? Probably not. But it was the right thing to do. After all, I owed it to him."

"Fair enough."

For a moment, they were silent…until Meg chuckled. "Do you happen to have a newspaper on you? I highly doubt I'm going to have a job by the time the sun comes up tomorrow."

He shook his head. "Are you kidding me? Dee and the new girl picked up a decent win tonight, guaranteeing her a spot at Wrestlemania, facing off against Beth Phoenix for the title. And I highly doubt Vince is stupid enough to get rid of his top two females in this business…" He looked right into her deep blue eyes. "…not to mention, his World Champion."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? I mean…you'd give up all of this for us?"

"Maybe not Dee…I mean, she scares me a little." They shared a laugh. "But yes, I would. If anyone deserves to be here, it's you. And I'm not just saying that because you're a McMahon."

"You're an asshole."

"Hey…that's like the second time you called me that today. And here I was, feeding you false hope." His smile sent a ripple through her stomach. "But seriously…I read somewhere that if you find a gal that actually knows more about comic books than you do, that she is worth giving up everything for."

"Well, that is true." She tussled his hair, her face grinning like a madman. "As much as I appreciate all of this, I wouldn't give up your dreams for a girl like me. Hell, I'm sitting here, heavy with child, and being an all-around bitch to everyone. I am hardly a catch."

He scoffed. "You? A bitch? Hardly. Now your sister…total bitch."

"Which sister?"

"Trick question."

As Megan opened her mouth to laugh once again, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. As she allowed his tongue explore her mouth, her mind went completely blank, forgetting everything that had ever transpired between them, giving completely in to the moment. Once they came to their senses, they pulled away from each other, their faces red like children caught by a scalding teacher.

"Oh, god, shit. I am so sorry; I didn't mean…I'm sorry." He stammered, turning away from her. "I am such an asshole."

"Don't-" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, but he still refused to look at her. "I'm not sorry, ok? If I didn't want that, then I would have kicked your ass. Preggo or not, I'm an ass kicker. It's in my DNA."

He turned back around and shook his head. "I shouldn't have put you in this situation. You are…you are too good of a person."

"Too good a person? Baby, have you seen me? I'm twenty-six, knocked up, and I don't even know who the baby daddy is. Good person, I am not, sir."

"Stop putting yourself down, ok? It's not like you are the only person to blame for this situation." He kissed her forehead and fought the urge to bring his lips down to hers again. "Meg, I-"

At that exact moment, Meg made a face and giggled. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and placed it onto her belly. "It seems like someone feels like coming out to play." With tears in her eyes, she positioned his fingers just a few inches to the right of her belly button. "Whenever she hears your voice, she moves. It's like she knows something we don't. She also likes to bounce off of my bladder whenever she hears 'Cult of Personality'."

Tears weld up in his eyes. "That's…that's…" He couldn't bring himself to say those words, knowing at the back of his head that he couldn't lie to her. Not right now. "…beautiful." Before they knew it, they were back at it, letting their lips say everything their minds wouldn't allow themselves to. With each kiss, she moaned into his mouth, making his body nearly melt with desire. That was, until they heard a slight cough from behind them.

"Good lord, I am going to lose my shitty hospital dinner." Behind them, pretending to puke loudly, was Dee. "Get a fucking room why don't you?"

"Last time I checked, darling dear, we are IN a room. MY room." She turned and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Gross! I just saw where that thing has been!"

"Oh, like yours has been in some prized places."

Punk shook his head, finding he actually enjoyed the sisterly ribbing. "Well, I better roll out and leave you two alone."

The baby sent a nice, hard shot right into Meg's bladder. "Dude, chillax girlie!" She looked up at Punk and smiled. "I am pretty sure she just told me to make you stay."

"I am so not sharing a hospital cot with him."

Meg and Punk snapped at her in unison. "SHUT IT, DEE!"

She rolled her eyes and hopped into the empty reclining chair. "Whatever. But if he sends his goon squad after me again, you are so finding a new best friend."

"Deal."

**THE END**

_Just a kiss on the lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been searching for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With a kiss goodnight…._


End file.
